A fairy tale in progress
by InweTinuviel
Summary: Because the ending has yet to be written, the tale cannot come to an end. JellalxErza


_A Fairy tale begins when a girl fell in love a boy_  
_Followed by one of them being taken away_  
_Finally it will climax with the villain devastated_  
_And them finding each other_  
_And lastly they will live happily ever after_

* * *

Once upon a time, in a land faraway, there was a girl who dreamt of princes and knights.

Once upon a time, in a land faraway, there lived a boy who dreamt of princesses and ladies.

Once upon a time, the little girl and little boy met.

The girl said to him, "Can you be my prince?"

The boy smiled and replied, "Do you want to be my princess?"

And so, their fairy tale began in the most unlikely of places.

In a cold and damp place where despair and sorrow thrived where warmth and hope seemed incomprehendable.

A little love story was about to take root.

He was her prince, shielding her from evil and she was his princess, the reason he kept fighting every day.

But like all fairy tales, there needed to be villain. But unlike all fairy tales, the villains weren't supposed to be the prince.

As swift as the wind and as harsh as the cold, her prince's heart darkened and his eyes lost their glow.

"My prince, come with me and feel the warmth,"

"My princess, stay with me and we'll never despair,"

She shook her head, her tears pouring down her face in endless streams.

"Give me back my prince," she begged.

His mouth twisted in a warped version of his beautiful smile. And she felt her heart shattering inside of her.

"But I'm him,"

And she wept even harder when he banished her from his kingdom.

"My prince is gone,"

So she put on her armor and wiped her tears away.

The little princess found no reason to be one anymore.

* * *

_Once upon a time there was prince and princess who were as happy as can be._

_And once upon a time, there was a villain and vanquisher who sworn each other as enemies._

* * *

Then, one day.

They met once again on the top of the kingdom tower where he once promised to protect her.

"My princess, have you come to save me?"

And she thought she saw a flicker of her prince in him.

"You are no longer my prince."

"You are the villain that I will struck down,"

And so she fought him with a vengeance. With every swing of her sword and every cry from her lips, she felt herself break just a little bit more.

And when she was about to deliver her final blow, she looked into his eyes and felt her resolve weakened.

She saw her prince staring back at her and she faltered.

"I have not come to save you; I have come to die with you,"

So she removed her sword and waited for judgment to fall from the sky.

"Because, I am not a princess and you are not a prince. Therefore, we can never have our happy ending."

He smiled and she felt her heart shattered all over again.

And when judgment fell on them, she couldn't help but embrace and imagined him as her prince once again.

At the very least, the villain was slain.

When she opened her eyes and found that judgment had spared them. She thought with a glimmer of hope that the heavens had decided to give them a second chance.

But when she looked into his face and felt pain searing through her, she knew that she was hoping for the impossible.

"I love you,"

And she screamed whether from physical pain or emotional hurt, she never knew.

Looking into death's face and seeing his open arms, she realized that she never stop believing in her fairy tale.

Because even with her last breath, she still wanted to save her prince.

But her prince was the antagonist now and princesses weren't supposed to be the protagonists.

So, a new character emerged, a knight whose fire burned for her. The fiery knight brought down the villain in her fairy tale but he was not her prince.

It didn't matter that fairy tales dictate that the victor gets the fair maiden or that she had been swept off her feet and into his arms.

Because a knight can never be a prince and there can only be one prince in each fairy tale.

_**Princes **_**always**_** get the princess.**_

So the little princess waited

and waited.

Waited for the day where she will meet her prince once again.

And when she saw the prince she loved so dear but he did not remember that she was his princess, she felt herself despaired and wondered why their fairy tale was turning into a tragedy.

But she didn't know that although the prince may have lost his memories, he knew at the very least, in the dark abyss that was his heart - she was a girl that was special to him,

He thought with a smile that belonged only to her,

"I am a very lucky person because someone is crying for me,"

And for once, she loved the tears falling out of her eyes as she watched with a broken heart at her prince who was once again taken away from her.

But this time she believed that they will have their happily ever after,

Not right now…

Their fairy tale was still a work-in-progress.

* * *

Ah...I don't know what came over me to write this...

Review yeah? :) I have cookies...X)


End file.
